Henrietta the 8th
by IsntSheLovely21
Summary: As Gordo and Miranda begin work on the Hill Ridge High Senior Play: Henrietta the 8th, something begins to stir that has the whole crew talking... an MG story and my frist LMG fanfic!
1. And so it begins

**This is my first try at LMCG fanfiction. I was never too into the show, but I did enjoy the occassional episode.(a close friend of mine had been involved with a cast member and had been offered a role, but turned it down). I thought LaLaine to be an awesome asset to the cast and that her and Adam would have made a cute couple. I am a big M/G fan. I've never cared too much for L/G. Please review and let me know what you think**

* * *

"Please tell me that was all of the auditions," 18 year old, David "Gordo" Gordon pleaded into the table his head was resting on.

"That was all of them," Kate Sanders answered.

The Hill Ridge High Senior play committee all sighed with relief. It was eight in the evening on a Friday night and Gordo; the director, Kate; the set designer, Miranda Sanchez; head of costume and hair/make up, Kennedy Onasis and Eric Matthews; the assistant directors and Veruca Albano were sitting in a row in front of the school stage.

"Why the hell did I sign up for this job?" Miranda complained. The group of Seniors still had a long night of casting the cast for the play, "Henrietta the 8th."

"Okay- let's get to work. We had 60 people try out for a cast of 20. Fifteen people will actually have a role and the spare five will be the Coke Set. Kennedy will read off the names and we will yay or nay them, then we'll cast them. Sounds good?" Gordo suggested, running a hand through his mass of dark curls.

"Isn't there a faster way?" Veruca asked, taking a drink of her water bottle.

"We could just each suggest who should play who?" Kate threw out there.

"That sounds quicker," Eric added.

"All right," Gordo replied. "Wilma Sutton?"

"I think Myra Renolds would do a good job,"said Miranda.

"Yeah," agreed Kate. "Myra is also an artist she would be perfect for the role."

The other five nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Wilma Sutton will be played by Myra Renolds. I think Holly Meyer would be perfect for Maggie."

"Gordo, can we order a pizza or something?" Miranda asked a while later. The group was half way through the cast and it was all ready ten.

"How about we call it a night? We can meet again after school or after lunch. We just have to cast Carol, Henrietta, Anabelle, Jimmie and the coke set. Take the rest of the weekend to look over who we have cast and what roles need to be cast. Write down any suggestions and we will talk Monday. I hope to have the whole cast set for Wednesday, so rehearsals can begin the following Monday," Gordo explained. "Thanks so much guys for giving up your Friday. I'll see ya next week."

The 5 other students shouted with joy and began to make their way out.

"Still want to grab some pizza, Ran?" Gordo asked, gathering up his notes and binder.

"Sure, David," Miranda replied with a smile. Gordo put a friendly arm around her waist. Miranda leaned her head against his shoulder and the two best friends made their way out of the auditorium.

"What was up with that?" Veruca asked Kate as they watched the door shut.

"Who knows, but whatever you do, don't tell Lizzie or Parker," Kate responded and walked out the other entrance.

"So what is the run down on the cast so far?" Gordo asked as he and Miranda laid across his bed amongst notes and a large box of pizza.

"Myra is Wilma. Holly is Maggie. Claire will be Claire. Danny is Dizzy. Baggy-Pants will be played by Ethan. Alan and Walter will be the Barrett brothers. Adele is Parker," Miranda read off. "Um-Brittany will be Lizzie and Candace will be Martha. Oh! And Larry will be Ray Taylor. We still need to cast Carol, Annabelle, Jimmy, Henrietta and the Coke Set.- Gordo, what are we going to do about Lizzie? Her audition was not the best and she expects to get the role of Henrietta."

"I know, I know," Gordo groaned into his pillow. " She told me it was in the bag because we are heads on the crew. I think if we cast her as anything it will be Carol or Coke set. Who do you think should be Henrietta?"

"Lets face it, we all will agree on Abby Burton."

Gordo cringed. Abby Burton was his ex stalker and girlfriend. The more he thought about it the more he realized that a lot of his former girlfriends and dates were a part of the cast.

"You okay, Gordo?"

"Our cast are all my exes! The only ones that aren't are the guys and the crew!"

Miranda laughed and rolled on to her stomach. Her eyes not leaving the profile of her best friend. Though she would not admit it out loud, Gordo had grown into a very handsome young man. His quirky ways had matured. She almost found them charming. Gordo was still top of the class next to Larry Tudgemen.

Miranda sighed softly to herself. She was the Pacey Witter of the triangle while Lizzie was the dreaming Dawson and Gordo the determined Joey. Shaking her head from her silly thoughts, she picked up her own notes.

"Rand?" Gordo said suddenly. He turned his head up to look at the beautiful Hispanic girl on his bed.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder about the mistakes you made?"

Miranda raised a dark brow and slid off the bed.

"What do you mean? Mistakes how?"

"You know," Gordo began. "Relationship mistakes. Like maybe certain relationships should have never happened."

"What's this about, David?"

Gordo rose to his feet and took a seat on his computer chair.

"I sometimes wish I never dated Lizzie. Do you realize our trio has basically come 3 singles? I have my academic crowd, you are busy with the dramatics and artist, and Lizzie is off with the cheer squad and popular crowd. After Lizzie and I broke up, we all broke up."

"Gordo- I hate to break it to you, but that is growing up. And FYI, the trio had become a duo, then singles. You guys didn't need my spinster self around."

Gordo stared hard at his best friend. He knew she was right. During his 2 year relationship with Lizzie, he had lost his close friendship with Miranda. And the year following the break up, he lost his close ties to Lizzie.

_Miranda is really pretty…I wonder what it would be like to kiss her.. What the hell am I thinking? She's like family to me and a member of the crew. _Gordo shook the thoughts from his head and picked up the pizza box, discarding it in the trash can by his desk.

"Bleh- okay, I am so done with play stuff as of now. I have my cast ideas done and my costume designs for the leads. I am meeting Kate tomorrow to make sure there is no clashing with her set design ideas. After Kate, I do not want to give a single thought of Henrietta the 8th until Monday," Miranda announced, jumping to her feet.

A weird expression crossed her face as she noticed Gordo's blank stare.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

Gordo pulled himself back to answer her. "No, you're perfect."

"Okay, Mr. Gordon," she shot back, her brows knitting together.

"Miranda?"

"David?"

"What would you do if I kissed you?"

Miranda felt her heart jump to her throat. All color escaped her face as brown met blue. Miranda felt unexplainable fear creep up her spine. David Gordon, her best friend, long time crush, and love of adolescent life wanted to kiss HER. She wasn't sure if she was thrilled or ill.

"I-I- I have to go," she stuttered out, tripping over her shoes and backpack.

"Rand, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I-"

Miranda continued to back away from Gordo. Her brain was suddenly on over drive.

Gordo felt like hell. Miranda looked like a frightened deer in headlights. Her brown eyes were wide and her mouth opening and closing- but no words coming out. Gordo closed his mouth then opened it again to apologize, but his words were soon muffled by Miranda.

She didn't know what exactly possessed her. One second she is having a heart attack, the next she is kissing Gordo like the world was ending.

Gordo groaned at the impact of Miranda's lips on his. His hands flew to the back of her head and her hips, while she grabbed on to his shirt for dear life. Moments later, Miranda pushed him away, grabbed her belongings and fled from the room.

Gordo could do nothing but stand in the middle of his room, looking at the now opened bedroom door.


	2. Lunch with Kate

**Thank you Black Knight & Gifted one for the reviews! I am a fan of both of your fics. So thank you very much. Here is Chapter 2. Enjoy! Please read & review.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Lunch with Kate.

"Mira!….Miranda! Hey you, Miranda Isabelle Sanchez!" Kate called waving her hand in front of the spaced out brunette. "Miranda Gordon!"

"What!" Miranda chocked out in horror. Kate smirked at her, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"I was asking you how do you plan to dress the cast? What is up with you, Sanchez? You have been acting odd all morning."

"Nothing," Miranda replied, removing some drawings from her backpack. " Here are some sketches for the costumes. I think Henrietta will be in fun colored tweed suits and skirts. Claire will be in light colored skirt suits with very feminine blouses. I see Annabelle in a lot of blues and reds- very political with a dash of girlie in her scarves. I have my cousin borrowing some maid outfits from different hotels that she caters for, for all of the house keepers. They will be in majority of blues and grays. I have yet to finish the girls costumes and the guys, but Ray and Jimmy will be dressed very sharp."

"Is that costume ideas I hear?" an excited voice called from behind the two young women.Miranda and Kate turned to look at a very perky, 17 year old, Lizzie McGuire.

"Hey Liz." 'Hi Lizzie.'

"Hi, guys! What are you up to?" Lizzie responded pulling a chair up to the small table they occupied.

Kate and Miranda shoved all papers into their notebooks.

"Just play stuff," Kate replied. "What are you up to, Lizzie?"

A determined look came and left across Lizzie's face. She knew she wasn't going to get anything out of them. Gordo had made it pretty clear that all discussion of the play was off limits to anyone not on the crew until after Wednesday.

"Nothing. I am just grabbing a smoothie before work. I am pulling a double shift today," Lizzie replied. Lizzie was a counselor at a performing arts camp that was year round. It was only her 3rd week on staff.

"How is that going for you?" Miranda asked.

"I love it! Jack, one of the choreographers is teaching me how to ballroom dance. He is so sweet! He is also a lifeguard at the water park in the summer and during the year he plays a Disney Prince at Disneyland. He thinks I would be perfect as Cinderella! Would that not be awesome? Me as Cinderella! Its like a childhood fantasy come true," Lizzie gushed with her thousand watt smile playing on her lips. She looked down at her watch and squeaked. " I have to run girls. If I don't drop off this article at the print it won't make Monday's edition of the paper. I'll see ya girls later." And with that said, Lizzie ran off just as fast as she had appeared.

Kate and Miranda looked at one another and laughed. No matter how much time had past, Lizzie was still very much Lizzie.

"It sounds like Lizzie has found a 'Prince Charming,'" Kate commented casually.

"Yeah, I saw a picture of Jack and he certainly has White Knight looks."

Kate cocked her head to one side and smirked.

"So what about you, Sanchez? Have a leading man that you aren't talking about?"

Though Kate and Miranda were not the best of friends, their love of design and beauty gave them a foundation for a complementing friendship and teasing rights.

"Leading man?" Miranda laughed. "I haven't had a date in 4 months! You're funny, Kate. How's Larry?"

Kate waved the question off. She was a woman on a mission. Her 6 month random relationship with Larry Tudgeman was not the topic on her mind. Kate and Larry had started an interesting affair after being partnered in an AP French class.

"Larry's great, this isn't about him. What's with you and David? Veruca and I saw you two leave quite chummy last night."

Miranda's whole world froze at the thoughts of last night. She and her best friend had shared a far from g-rated kiss before she ran out on him. She did not need this sort of stress so close to graduation. It was all ready the end of March.

"Oh my gosh! Something huge happened last night!" Kate exclaimed, her eyes wide. "What happened with you and Gordo? Spill it, Rand!"

Miranda blushed and put her face in her hands. "It's all a mess, Kate! A huge, huge mess in the making!"

Kate looked around the café and scooted closer to the Latina.

"What happened?" she inquired softly.

"Gordo and I were talking, then he went on this rant about mistakes. Then out of no where he asks me what I would do if he kissed me. I freaked out and started to back away. Next thing I know, I am lunging at him and kissing him for dear life."

"Then what happened?" Kate asked intrigued.

"I pushed him away and ran. He called me 7 times last night and 5 this morning. I don't want to face him unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Miranda, you are being ridiculous. David is your best friend and he is the director for the play. You have to talk to him! Plus, he asked to kiss you! What is the problem?"

"He is my other best friend's ex! You don't date the bff's ex!"

"This is different circumstances. This is you and Gordo."

"Exactly. Kate, if Lizzie finds out she will not be pleased. You know how possessive she is. They haven't been together in 2 years, but he will always be HER Gordo."

"Then make him YOUR David. Times have changed, Miss Sanchez. David Gordon is not longer the same little Gordo. Any girl can tell you that. Gordo has grown up to a very appealing David Gordon. Who might I add kissed you last night."

"He may be appealing, but don't forget you have a guy, Ms. Sanders!" Larry Tudgemen added placing his hands on the shoulders of the pretty blonde.

"I know, honey. And a very appealing guy as well. I am trying to sell David to Miranda," Kate responded, rising up to place a quick kiss on her boyfriend's lips.

"So you and Gordon swapped DNA? Oh man, I saw that one coming," Larry commented, standing behind Kate's chair.

"Larry! You made it sound so disgusting! Sometimes I ponder why I am with you," Kate complained. Larry shrugged and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"It's cause you love me, babe!"

"I hate to break up this little love fest, but I am having a crisis here!" Miranda shouted, interrupting the love birds.

Larry shrugged at the hysterical brunette.

"Speaking of lovers, yours just walked in."

Miranda nearly knocked over her drink as she spun around to look into the blue eyes of David Gordon.

"I think I am going to be sick."


	3. When Larry talked to Gordo

**I want to thank Black Knight, Zsa Zsa, and Leftsidedown for their reviews! You are all awesome! I greatly appreciate them.I'm currently on a roll, so here is chapter 3! I hope to have 4 out tomorrow. Thanks for reading and please review.**

* * *

Chapter 3: When Larry talked to Gordo 

"Do I smell funny? Do I have some unknown fungus growing in my teeth?" David Gordon asked his lab partner, Larry the following Monday.

"What?" Larry asked with a scrunched face.

"The other day as soon as Miranda saw me, she ran out the other door. What the hell was happening at that table, Tudge?"

"I am sorry, compadré , but that is not my story to tell. All Kate would tell me is that Miranda is really freaked out right now and needs some time to compose herself. Don't stress yourself, man. Your saucy, sassy, and dare I say sexy senorita will come around. Care to share what has her so freaked out?"

"She kissed me Friday night, then ran out on me. I tried calling her all weekend. She would not take a single call from me. And today, she ducked into the girls bathroom the moment she saw me."

"Did you kiss her back?"

"Yeah. I even asked to kiss her."

"Dave, what are your feelings for Miranda?"

Gordo was quiet. He removed his goggles and stepped back from the Bunsen burner. He and Larry were finishing up an AP Chemistry lab during their free period before lunch.

"I like Miranda. I like her a lot. There has always been something different about her compared to all the other girls of my life. It's like she gets me. It sounds crazy doesn't it? When things get really crazy, we just share this look and I know things will be all right. She's the only one that has been able to keep me sane. Sure, Lizzie has those moments, but I am usually the one keeping Lizzie grounded. I am rambling aren't I? I feel like I am rambling.." Gordo rambled.

"Woah there, buddy. Take a deep breath and breathe. I think I get the point. Miranda is your serenity. But you have to ask yourself is that as friend or more?"

Before Gordo could answer, the bell rang.

"Ponder the words spoken today. I have a lunch date with a gorgeous blonde. If you still need to talk, you know where to find me. Until 6th period, Mr. Gordon," Larry announced before clearing away their experiment and disappearing out a side door.

* * *

Miranda sat on the floor of the music room hitting her head on the wall. She had decided to hide from Gordo during lunch. She knew facing him was inevitable. She also know that should would eventually have to explain to him EVERYTHING.

" Could I possibly blame it on PMS?" Miranda asked herself out loud.

"I do not think that is possible, Bonita. Gord-on is clueless to women, but not THAT clueless," the surprising voice of Ethan Craft answered.

"Damn it, Ethan! Don't ever do that again!" Miranda shouted.

Ethan chuckled and joined Miranda on the floor.

"I saw you disappear in here. Whatever is going on has Gord-on going nuts. He spent the entire morning looking for you."

Miranda sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Ethan, I love you to death. I do. I promise. You once had the ability to turn me into muck, but if you don't get away from me right now, I will have to kick your arse. And if you give away my hiding place- I won't be merciful."

"Maybe you could blame it on PMS."

"ETHAN!"

"Okay- okay. I am leaving. Please talk to the G-Man! I have 6th period with him and can't handle anymore tantrums. I have 5th with Lizzie and Melody. They give me more than enough to deal with."

Miranda narrowed her eyes at the attractive guy.

"Peace, Ran."

Miranda closed her eyes and resumed hitting her head on the wall. Her free fifth period would arrive far too soon for her liking.

* * *

"So our cast is complete!" Gordo announced half way through 5th period. The crew cheered loudly as Veruca typed up the official cast listing on her lap top.

"I'll read it out loud just to make sure we all agree once more," the red head said, as she scrolled to the top of her document.

Henrietta the Eighth

By Kurtz Gordon

Wilma Sutton: Myra Renold

Carol Sutton: Elizabeth McGuire

Adele Sutton: Parker McKenzie

Claire Sutton: Claire Russo

Dizzy Lucas: Danny Kessler

Baggy-Pants Baldwin: Ethan Craft

Ding Barret: Walter Matherson

Dong Barret: Alan Matherson

Anabelle Mason: Brooke Wright

Jimmy Howard: Bailey Kent

Maggie: Holly Meyer

Lizzie: Brittany Zaratore

Martha: Candace Delgado

Ray Taylor: Larry Tudgeman

Henrietta Carver: Abby Burton

Coke Set: Reese Eliot - Patrica O' Malley

Seth Vanden Berg - Genevieve Stanton

Trina Craston - Kim Oliver

Directed by: David Gordon

Assistant Directors: Kennedy Onasis and Eric Matthews

Producer/House manager: Veruca Albano

Costumes: Miranda Sanchez

Set: Kate Sander

Teacher Sponsors: Mrs. Scheider Mrs. Hart Mr.Kane

The crew once again gave a shout of relief. After what felt like an eternity, Henrietta the 8th was in cast and ready to move on.

"Okay, this is great! We can get out the list sooner than expected. Eric, can you make sure it gets on the morning announcements?" Gordo asked his new right hand.

The surfer blonde senior nodded his head and checked his watch.

"Yeah, we have a brief meeting before 6th. We can definitely have it on the morning news. Is there any other announcements?" he asked, opening his notebook to write.

"We just need volunteers to help with set design and set up. Preferably art students," Kate replied.

"And I need a hair and make up crew. No more than 4 or 5 please," Miranda added, ignoring the blue eyes calling for her attention. "Ask them to sign up on the wall and I will personally contact them."

"Ditto," said Kate.

"Anybody else?"

"Ushers!" Veruca called out. "I'll need ushers for the house."

"Just announce that crew members are needed. The sign up sheets are on the wall. The leading crew member will then contact you on when and where to meet," Kennedy declared, flicking a strand of pink hair from her forehead. Kennedy Onasis was a wild cookie with her jet black hair and bright pink stripes. She was also an early admission Julliard freshman. Yeah, she was one interesting cookie.

"Is there anything else we need to cover media wise?" Eric asked the group.

"I think that is it. Remember, the confidential information rule still stands till the day the cast is announced. With that said, have a great night. I will see you all here on Wednesday. Also, Miranda can I talk to you?"

Kate and Miranda shared a look at Gordon's request. Miranda once again had a deer in headlight look on her face. This time it was evident to everyone in their circle.

"Sure, Dave," Miranda stuttered, not calling him Gordo. The three other crew members looked to the duo with interest. What was going on?

"No she can't!" Kate cried out. " Randa and I have some feminine business to take care of before 6th!"

Everyone in the classroom turned to look at Kate. Miranda still freaked out as ever.

"After then?"

Miranda looked to Kate again for an excuse and found none.

"After."

* * *

"Could I get away with ditching?" Miranda asked as she and Kate sat in the Senior girls bathroom.

"Miranda, aren't you starting to border on ridiculous? I saved your ass once, not again. You need to talk to David. Larry and Ethan were telling me that he was discretely spazzing out this morning. How many times did he call you total this weekend?"

"20 times. I am afraid to talk to him, Kate. What if what he says changes everything?"

"Honey, everything all ready changed the night you kissed him senseless," Kate shot back. "What are you so afraid of?"

"Him. What could happen with him? I still have a lot of insecurities when it comes to guys, especially guys with Lizzie in their history."

"How do you feel about him?"

"I'm in love with him."

* * *

"So have you made any decisions about Miss Sanchez?" Larry asked as he and Gordo changed in the locker room. David and Larry were both pleased to have PE as their final class of the day. It really worked all the kinks of their day out.

"I think I may be in love with her."

Larry stopped in mid drink of his water bottle as soon as he heard the words "in love with her."

"Wow. That must have been some kissed."

"You kissed Miranda?" a new voice joined into the conversation.

"Hey Ethan," the two geniuses responded.

"I knew something happened, but you didn't tell me it was a kiss. Now I know why she was hitting her head repeatedly."

"Miranda was hitting her head?" Gordo inquired.

"Yeah. I found her in the choir room at lunch having a meltdown. Did anything else happened to you and my girl?"

"Your girl!" Gordo spat. "Since when is she your girl?

The green eyed monster had reared its ugly head in the pair of blue eyes.

"Randa and I dated briefly sophomore year. She's always been my girl though," Ethan replied.

"You and Miranda dated! Why didn't I know about this?"

"You were at your height of Lizzie mania, my man," Larry pointed out in attempt to calm down his best friend.

"Maybe I should not have said anything?"

"You think?"

"Now I am competing with the ghost of Ethan Craft, again! Am I cursed?"

"Girls you date just have good taste?"

"Shut up, Ethan before one of us kills you."

* * *

"So have they spoken yet, my love?" Larry asked Kate as the two lounged in Larry's "apartment." His parents had turned their former office above the garage into a room for Larry in attempt to persuade him from moving across the country.

"I talked to Miranda about an hour ago. She didn't plan on talking to Gordo until later tonight. She is really freaked out," Kate responded. "She is afraid of him and the consequences of their dating."

"Lizzie?"

"And the rest of Gordo's fan club."

"Maybe we can lock them up somewhere until they confess like they did for us," Larry suggested. A smile crossed his face at the thought how he and Kate came to be. They had both been in Mousier Garnier's AP French class in the fall. Garnier had thought they would be perfect partners on the French cuisine project. Their daily arguments in French had led Anton Garnier to this decision. Kate and Larry argued against his choice up until three days before their assignment was due. Gordo, Miranda, and Lizzie had been in the class with them. The trio took it upon themselves to look the couple in the classroom until they could come to a compromise. This was with Mr. Garnier's approval, of course.

The ever stubborn Kate and quirky Larry stayed in the classroom for 4 hours. In the last hour, they had started to find a mutual foundation. It turns out Larry's mother had known Kate's from high school. Amelie Tudgeman had been the foreign exchange student from France who had stayed with Janna Sanders. The two had shared a laugh over the stories of their mothers. Upon the final hour, guards came down and Larry and Kate agreed to work together without any problems. Two days later the two had became friends and eventually began dating after Larry's persistence paid off and Kate's excuses ran out. The once "queen of all" didn't ever look back. Six months later, the pair was still very content and happy.

"Maybe we can lock them in a dressing room if they have not worked things out by the time the play comes around."

"Good idea," Larry replied and kissed her forehead.

* * *

"Mom! Stevie!" Miranda yelled out entering the Sanchez home. Miranda looked at the large clock over the fire place. It was six o' clock. Where was her family? She knew her dad was in Texas for a surgeons conference but what about her mother and sister? A bright colored paper on the coffee table caught her eye.

_Mija- _

Stevie is with Abuela Sophia. She will be spending the night. I got called in to work. The emergency room doctor got called to a family emergency. Ironic? I don't know when I will be back. Probably not until after midnight. I have a lasagna in the fridge. Feel free to nuke.

Love you!

Mami

P.s.- David called. Call him back, honey.

Miranda sighed. She was no stranger to nights in an empty house. Daniella and Edward Sanchez were both doctors. Her mother worked as an ER physician and her father as a surgeon. Her parents had met in the ER during their residency and fell hopelessly in love. Miranda found their story to be very romantic, yet also very TV medical show.

Walking to the fridge, she turned on the oven and began to prepare herself dinner.

"I'm really not that boring. I'm head strong and annoying. So, I don't see me fitting in your world. I'm noisy and I'm messy, cause you will never get me. Hey I think you're really hott, but I'm not your girl," Miranda sang softly.

"I think that could be debatable," someone behind her said. Miranda stopped dead in mid dance step.

"Gordo!"

The tall young man stepped out of the shadows of her kitchen. His dark curly hair messier than ever and his blue eyes blazing with determination. Miranda had the urge to kiss him again and make his hair even messier.

"Miranda, we need to talk and I am not taking no for an answer."


	4. Kitchen table conversations

Chapter 4: Kitchen table conversations

Miranda gulped nervously. She was so not ready for this.

"Gordo, could we please not do this tonight?"

"I've been putting this off since Friday, Randy. I've let you avoid me all day and weekend. You ran out as soon as you saw me and Friday night you kissed me and left me. I think it is time you suck it up and face me."

"Gordo.."

"Miranda!"

"Okay. Okay. Fine. We will discuss this. Would you like some lasagna?" she offered. "Or something to drink perhaps."

"Feeding me won't get you out of this, but sure. I would love some lasagna. You get the food and I will get the drinks. Your usual?" Gordo replied. Miranda nodded in response. Silently the two got the drinks and food before sitting across from each other at the Sanchez family table.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Gordo asked as soon as Miranda had taken a bite of her lasagna.

Why do you have to ask questions now? I should have known he wouldn't wait.

"Do we have to discuss this now?"

Gordo gave her a hard look.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed her plate away and got up.

"Randy."

"I'm scared, ok? And I am confused. And.. Well, I am a lot of things right now. This is complicated for me."

Gordo looked at the petite brunette in front of the sliding glass door. She was biting her lip and fiddling with the cross charm on her necklace. She was vulnerable and beautiful to him. Getting up from his chair, he walked up behind her, placing his hands on her hips.

"How do you think I feel, Rand?"

Miranda didn't respond. She just stared out the window.

"How do you feel about me, David?"

The way she said his name gave him the chills. She rarely called him by anything other than Gordo. Acting on impulse, he twirled her around and kissed her.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked her breathlessly.

"We can't do this," she whispered and wiggled out of his arms.

"Why not?" he questioned, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to him.

"You know why not."

"No I don't!" He argued.

"David, please don't do this."

"Do what, Miranda? I like you! I care about you! I want to see where this goes. You can't tell me that you don't feel something between us," Gordo argued.

"You need to leave."

"I am not leaving till we discuss this."

"There is nothing to discuss."

"Miranda!"

"No, Gordo."

Gordo growled in frustration. Him and Miranda were going to get nowhere tonight. "Fine. I'll leave you alone for now, but I am not the same little push over Gordo. This could work, Randy. You know it can. Call me when you are ready to talk."

Miranda cursed under her breath at the sound of the front door slamming. She didn't need this. She didn't want this. Okay, so she wanted something with Gordo, but could she really cross that line?

Miranda Sanchez was not the same little girl anymore. She had grown into herself the summer she was in Mexico. While everyone was bonding in Rome, Miranda was starting to find herself. She had spent a lot of time with her grandmother and older aunt Katia. Her Aunt Katia worked for a fashion magazine in Mexico that was a big seller in most of Latin and South America. Katia opened Miranda up to a whole other fashion market. At 13, while Lizzie was singing, Miranda was getting an intro into the fashion world, her future world. Miranda was an early admission on scholarship at FIDM, complements of her cousin's magazine. Kate was the only one to know of this, her being an early admission herself.

Miranda Sanchez was no longer playing in the shadow or background of Lizzie McGuire. The two were still best friends, but not as close. Their high school lives had taken them on different routes. Lizzie had popularity and cheerleading and Miranda was well Miranda. She was happy and nothing else mattered. She was completely content with herself. But then there was the Gordo factor. Choosing to ignore what just happened, she picked up her plate of lasagna and headed up stairs. It wasn't that she was in denial. She knew how she felt for Gordo, she just was not sure about crossing the line and possibly loosing him. She saw how Lizzie and Gordo ended up in the end of their relationship.

"No more thinking!" Miranda shouted at herself as she entered her bedroom/ studio. She loved her room. Her parents had extended it in order to put in Miranda's workspace of design table and two "dummies."

After turning on a light and making herself comfortable she took a seat in front of her design table near the window. While enjoying her lasagna she started work on her designs for prom and for the play.

_I really should get Lizzie over for her dress fitting. I wonder what she is doing now? Should I talk to her about Gordo? Maybe I just won't mention it's Gordo…" _

"Hey Liz, it's Miranda. Do you have time to come by my place for dinner and a dress fitting. I have a delicious Caesar salad and plate of lasagna with your name on it….Excellent! I will see you in 10." She tossed the phone on her bed and sat back at her desk. It was covered with her designs. She had designed a dress for Lizzie, Kennedy, Veruca, Kate and herself. Veruca's dress was complete and sitting in her closest for a final fitting. Lizzie's would be done in a week. Kennedy needed to pass final inspection. And Miranda's dress was only a design. She could not wait to work on her dress. She had found an old dress in a thrift store and was going to turn it into the masterpiece she had designed as soon as the play was over.

"Hey Randa!" Lizzie greeted walking into the room. "Omg! Is that my dress!" She cried looking at the light blue creation on one of the dress dummies. Miranda had designed a corset top with an almost ball gown skirt dress for Lizzie with thin straps.

"Miranda, I love it! I wish I was as creative as you. This is perfect," Lizzie gushed, grinning at her best friend. "Can I try it on?"

"You paid for it," Miranda shrugged. Lizzie let out a squeal and dashed off to the bathroom. Her dress in hand. Miranda smiled at her best friends antics. She was such a girl. Miranda looked back to her table at the small paper amongst the larger ones. She was making a nice profit from her friends. They each had paid her anywhere from 200-250 to dress them from head to toe. She still had to pick up Kennedy and Veruca's shoes.

"Miranda!" Lizzie called stepping back into the room. "It is so beautiful. Thank you! Thank you!" The blonde pulled the slightly smaller brunette into a tight embrace.

"You look amazing," Miranda commented, looking at her best friend. _Oh yeah. I am good. FIDM here I come! _She thought as Lizzie twirled. The dress was perfect for the fair skinned blonde. Just the right shade of blue and style for her slim frame.

"Do you think you could make a tie for Jack? I think I am going to have him take me to prom. You know it's funny. When I was younger I always imagined either Ethan or Gordo being my date, but oh Jack would be excellent."

Miranda grimaced at the mention of Gordo.

"What's wrong? What was that face for?" Lizzie inquired, catching Miranda's grimace in the reflection of the mirror. "Miranda, come on. Don't say nothing. I know you. I'm your best friend. I may be dense and oblivious a percentage of your time, but it doesn't mean I am totally blind. Fess up."

"Lizzie, can we please drop this for tonight. I am not ready to discuss anything with anyone, much less myself. Please, as my best friend just drop it. I'll talk when I am ready."

Lizzie looked ready to argue, but knowing Miranda it was like arguing with a wall.

"Fine, but when you are ready to talk, please come to me. I know we aren't as tight as we used to be, but you are still my best friend and I hope you feel the same way. If you ever need anything, you know I am always here, right?"

"Yes, Liz. Thank you," Miranda replied, hugging her best friend of 15 years.

"Anytime," Lizzie grinned. "Hey Randa. Do you know what Gordo's deal is? I think he is seeing someone. He has been acting really weird lately."

"No, I don't." Miranda said awkwardly. "You know Gordo. He isn't exactly normal."

"I think I am going to set him up with a girl from work. Do you think he would mind? Well, if he isn't seeing anyone. He hasn't been on a date in 6 months. I just want him to be happy. I want both of you to be happy," Lizzie rattled on.

Miranda wanted to shout in protest, but until she got her self together, she smiled. She had to get her act together before Lizzie played matchmaker. _Damn McGuire_

_

* * *

_

As the week went on, Gordo and Miranda danced around each other. Gordo respected her wishes and kept his distance, but he did not back down. He kept up his persistence in small acts that went unnoticed to everyone other than Miranda. He did until the end of the week, however.

"Flowers, Miranda! OMG! Who are they from? You have to tell me! Have you been dating someone I don't know about? Oh! They are so beautiful!" Lizzie gushed looked at the white, orange, and pink roses on Miranda's desk in homeroom.

Miranda knew exactly who they were from, from the tell-tale smirk on Gordo's lips.

He is going to pay.

"I don't know. All the note said was to my favorite senorita," Miranda lied. The note really said: _M- I am not going to back down. Who cares about everyone else this is about you and me. Let there be an us. -D._

"Oo! Secret Admirer. How exciting," Lizzie replied, standing up to inhale the gorgeous scent of the roses. "Any ideas at all?"

"None."

"That's all right. It will be fun to find the romantic one. Which reminds me, Jack and I are going to the movies this weekend. His friend Eric is in town, would you like to join us?"

"No thanks, Liz. I have a lot of costume work to start on. You are meeting me in 5th period to take your measurements."

"Yup. I have the pass from Mrs. Hart. I will meet you in the music room, right?"

Miranda nodded, her eyes once again finding David's across the room. The bell rang, halting all conversations in the room.

"See ya later, Randa!" Lizzie called as she rushed from the room. Miranda watched Gordo walk out of the room with Larry as a plan formed in her head. She didn't plan on talking to him till later, but after the roses were delivered to her first, second, and third period classes, she knew she had to get him. With a get out of class pass from Mr. Kane, she put her plan into action.

"Kate, can you make sure Larry is no where near the chem. lab?" she asked, jogging after the much taller blonde.

"Huh?" Kate asked confused.

"I need to get Gordo alone. Can you work your magic and make Larry disappear?"

"What are you up to Sanchez?"

Miranda smiled innocently. "Take care of Larry and we will talk later. I have to get something from Mrs. Hart."

"You owe me!" Kate called at her retreating form.

"Yeah, yeah!" Miranda called back before disappearing around a corner.

"Where the hell is Larry? This project is not going to observe its self," Gordo complained, as he jotted down his own notes. Putting down his notes, he walked into the hall.

"Woah!" he cried out as he was yanked into the janitor's closet next to the chemistry. Before he knew what was happening, he was assaulted by a very familiar pair of lips.

"Miranda?" he mumbled against the soft lips.

"I hope you weren't expecting Larry," she shot back, before pulling his head back to hers.

"You'll do just fine," he retorted in between kisses.

"Does Kate know?"

"Shut up, Sanchez before I have to shut you up."

"Is that a promise?" Gordo just smirked and kissed her again. Their friendship was past the g-rated stage now.


	5. Not As Oblivious As They Had Hoped

Chapter 5: not as oblivous as they had hoped

"Randa, are you sure you cannot go with me on this date this weekend?" Lizzie begged. "I cannot think of anyone else to go?"

The trio were now sitting at lunch together like they did every Friday. Miranda and Gordo now sat closer than normal, stealing each other's fries.

"What date?" Gordo inquired, discretely placing his hand on Miranda's knee in a possessive gesture. David Gordon may have been one of the most laid back people on the earth, but he was a possessive man.

"Lizzie wanted me to meet a friend of Jack's," Miranda replied placing her hand over his and squeezing it.

"Which reminds me, there is this girl Alison at work. Gordo, you would love her! Can I set you up with her? She thinks you are really cute and wants to meet you," Lizzie babbled.

It was Miranda's turn to become possessive. She grabbed his leg.

"Actually Lizzie, I am sort of seeing someone."

_Good boy, _Miranda mused. She had the sudden urge to pat him on the head and give him a treat.

"Who?" Lizzie asked. "Why wasn't I informed of this? Miranda, did you know?"

"No. I didn't who is it Gordo?" Miranda asked innocently.

"Her name is Isabelle. And you won't get to meet her until I am ready for you to. I really like her and I do not want to screw it up."

"Anything else you can tell us about her?"

"She's perfect."

Miranda caught a sad look cross Lizzie's face as he described "Isabelle" as perfect. She looked as if she had been slapped in the face. Miranda realized how much of a problem telling Lizzie would be.

"That's great, Gordo. I am happy for you. We both are right, Miranda?" Lizzie said softly. "Excuse me. I have to go grab something from my locker. Music room in 10?"

Miranda groaned and hid her head in her hands as her best friend ran off.

"What's wrong, Mir?" Gordo asked, placing a hand on her back.

"Lizzie is not going to take this well."

"Don't worry. I'd kiss you, but I know you would have a cow."

Miranda sighed and stood up. "Are you coming over later?"

"Yeah, we have a lot to discuss. Should I pick up anything?"

"A movie and something from Pat & Oscars?"

"Pizza dinner for 2?"

"Yup."

Gordo reached out and grabbed her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Miranda smiled and walked off in search of Lizzie. Unknown to the couple, they had been watched.

"Do you know anything about Isabelle?" Lizzie asked as Miranda took her measurements. "You're closer to Gordo than I am. Has he ever mentioned her?"

"No. Gordo has always been pretty private about the girls in his life. Does it bother you?" Miranda asked.

"Yes.. No. I don't know. None of the other girls has ever bothered me, but there is something about this one that does. I don't even know the girl, but she is different than the rest. I can tell from his eyes. This one will take him away from me. Don't get me wrong. I want Gordo to be happy, but I guess there is a little part of me that wants him to still be happy with me," Lizzie confessed a bit guiltily. "Don't get me wrong, I am over Gordo, but a part of me will always love him. He was my first actual boyfriend."

Miranda was quiet. She was having an internal debate. She really wasn't sure what to think. Her best friend saw that Gordo thought about her differently then the rest. It made her a bit uncomfortable. Thought Miranda dated quite a bit since she was 15, she was still insecure about boys. She had always stood in Lizzie's shadow, now Lizzie was standing in "Isabelle's" shadow… Miranda Isabelle Sanchez.

Miranda pulled herself away from her thoughts and looked up at the beautiful blonde.

"What's wrong, Mir?" Lizzie asked with an arched brow.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking."

"Miranda, do you have feelings for Gordo?"

"Of course, he is my best friend. I feel something for him."

"That's not what I mean. Do you have roma-"

"Randa! Mr. Kane needs to see you ASAP!" Kate shouted walking into the room. Miranda let out a sigh of relief and put down her tools.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie. I have to run. We'll talk later!" Miranda apologized before running off with Kate.

"Oh my Gosh.. She does! Miranda likes Gordo!"

Lizzie was not as oblivious as they all had hoped.


	6. Blissfully Ignorant

Chapter 6: Blissfully Ignorant

"Mm.. I am in love with Pat and Oscar. I am so so so in love," Miranda emphasized taking a bite of pizza.

"Would you like a moment alone?" Gordo joked.

Miranda shot him a dirty look and continued her love affair with the slice a pizza.

"You are just jealous."

"Is that so?" Gordo asked scooting closer to the brunette. Miranda and Gordo were sitting comfortably on the floor of the Sanchez family den. The new "couple" were having an Oscar movie night, featuring Sideways and Finding Neverland.

"Yes it is so," Miranda replied with a grin. Gordo chuckled and brushed his lips across hers.

"Gordo, we need to talk," Miranda said, pushing a way from him.

"I don't like the sound of that," Gordo sighed and removed his arm from around Miranda.

"I'm concerned about Lizzie and how she will take this. Your little announcement today did not sit well with her. If she knew that I was the girl you were talking about.. Gordo, she will never forgive me for lying to her or for us keeping this from her. We lied to our best friend!"

"Look, Miranda. Yes, we lied to our best friend, but what is going on between us has nothing to do with Lizzie. This is between you and me. If we just explain to her-"

"No, Gordo! Argh. I should have not brought this up. I should have just kept my mouth shut, but if you had seen her face earlier. I don't want to think of it anymore. I don't want to think about it, but I hear her voice in my head. She still loves you."

"Miranda, sit down and listen to me. I want to make something very clear to you right off the bat. Lizzie is not the girl I want, nor is she a factor in this equation. I want you. I like you. Yes, I love Lizzie. I was in love with her once, but I only love her as a friend or relative. I don't want to kiss her or hold her or sweep her off her feet. I want to do all those things and more to you. I am sure that sounded really bad, but oh well. Lizzie is our best friend. Despite her bratty behavior, Lizzie has a good heart. She is not going to throw years of friendship away over a little white lie. Besides, there was no actual lying involved. I said I was involved with a girl named Isabelle. I never said her name was Miranda Isabelle. And you never mentioned any romantic involvement with anyone, therefore Lizzie will have no reason to be angry with us," Gordo explained. Miranda looked at him like he was an idiot before standing up.

"That is the stupidest think I have ever heard! Lizzie is so not going to take you and I being together well. I told you that she still loves you. She has always be possessive when it came to you. Why don't you men understand such things!" Miranda ranted.

Gordo groaned and laid back against the couch.

"Can we please just drop the Lizzie subject? All I want to do right now is sit and watch a good movie with my girlfriend and maybe make out some!"

"My, my, Mr. Gordon. You certainly know how to sweet talk a girl," Miranda teased and dropped back down to the floor. She threw her arms around David's neck and kissed him soundly. The movies would be saved for another day.

Lizzie chewed on one of her manicured nails absently. She was lost in thought over what she had realized today. _Miranda likes Gordo. Miranda likes MY Gordo. He isn't your Gordo anymore, Lizzie. Shut up. He will always be my Gordo. He is Isabelle's Gordo. _

Whoever the hell that is.

"Are you all right, honey?" Jo McGuire asked her daughter.

Lizzie was surprised at the sound of her mother's voice and nearly knocked over the glass of ice tea in front of her.

"Yes. No. I don't know, mom," Lizzie replied, her hands running through her long blonde locks.

"What's wrong, baby? Is it Jack?" Jo asked, sitting across from Lizzie.

"Jack is great. It is Gordo and Miranda. Gordo has a girlfriend. Her name is Isabelle. He says she is perfect. And I realized today that Miranda likes Gordo."

"Why do you say that?" Jo inquired, as the wheels turned in her head.

"Miranda got all flustered why Gordo mentioned Isabelle and today when she was measuring me she was really quiet," Lizzie explained, toying with the plate of cookies in front of her.

"Hmm.. I don't know what to say, honey. Have you talked to Miranda?"

"No. She is MIA. I think she is at her grandma's tonight."

"So Gordo has a new girlfriend?" Jo asked, thoughts of seeing Gordo's car at the Sanchez house only an hour ago running in her head.

"Yes. I don't know why this one bothers me so much. I don't even know the girl or anything about her. Gordo is being really secretive. I just don't know, mom. There is just something about this girl that bothers me. Like she is the one that will take Gordo away from me forever. I probably sound really selfish, but he is MY Gordo!" Lizzie went on. "I wish Miranda was around. I really need to talk to her."

Jo frowned at the look in Lizzie's eyes. " You'll talk to her soon enough. Don't worry, honey. Things will work out. Don't fret over it. Why don't you go pick out your favorite chick flicks and you and I have a girls night. Your dad is working late and Matt is at Melina's."

"Thanks, Mom." Lizzie smiled before picking up her ice tea and walking into the living room.

_Oh Lizzie. _Jo thought, watching her daughter leave. Suddenly everything was making sense to the older McGuire woman. Isabelle was Miranda.. Miranda Isabelle. Jo had noticed a change in Gordo and Miranda at Christmas. The handsome Jewish boy seemed a little too overprotective of his raven haired best friend. Sam McGuire had witnessed the kiss under the mistletoe the two had shared. He had mentioned to Jo that it looked like there was something more there. Jo had dismissed it in hopes that Lizzie and Gordo would one day find their way back to each other. The McGuires had always fancied an idea between their daughter and the Gordon boy.

Jo retrieved the cartons of chocolate chip and phish phood ice cream from the fridge and joined her daughter on the couch. She hoped that if her instincts were right that the news of a match between Gordo and Miranda would not hurt her little girl as much as she felt it would.


	7. Enjoy It While You Can

Chapter 7:

"How does it feel to be the director's girl?" Kate teased. Miranda blushed and shoved the blonde playfully.  
"Shut up."  
Kate laughed and kicked her feet on top of the theater chair in front of her. Kate and Miranda were sitting in the back of the school auditorium watching play rehearsals. Opening night was one week away. Rehearsals and prep had went fast. The two girls were now watching their near finished products at work. It was the middle of April. Time had flown by. Summer and graduation were on the horizon.  
"So has David asked you to prom?" Kate whispered. Prom was a month away. Miranda groaned internally at the thought of prom. She still had to finish her dress and finish up Kate's dress. Between the play, AP exams, and her blooming relationship with Gordo, she did not have as much time as she had hoped to work on the gowns.  
"No, he hasn't. When would he have the time? The play and his prep work for USC has been taking up all of his time. Plus there was the whole Lizzie meltdown over Jack. She has been acting extremely odd," Miranda explained on the behalf of her boyfriend of 9 weeks.  
"I wouldn't worry. You two are still keeping things on the dl?"  
Miranda nodded and took a swig from her water bottle.  
"We aren't quite sure how to tell Lizzie. I am not ready to be mauled by her and his fan club. Have you seen the looks his exes are giving him? I am ready to pounce on a few. Has Larry asked you?"  
"Yup. He asked me last weekend. He backed me a cake asking me to go. It was the best cake I ever ate! Which reminds me, Sanchez. What is the status on my dress?"  
"All you need is a final fitting. I have everything else set and ready for you," Miranda responded.  
"Hey girls. What are you doing up here?" Lizzie asked sliding into the seat next to Kate.  
"Not much. Just talking about prom. How is Spielberg?" Kate replied.  
"Did Larry ask you?"  
"Of course. What about you, Liz? Do you have date?"  
"Well, since Jack is out of the picture I think I may ask Ethan or Gordo to take me, that is if he isn't taking his girlfriend. Do you think he is still with Isabelle? He hasn't mentioned her in weeks," Lizzie rambled.  
Kate watched Miranda tense at the talk of her boyfriend.  
"I don't know, Lizzie. You'll have to talk to him," Miranda almost sneered. "Excuse me, I have to go take care of some things back stage."  
"What is her problem?" Lizzie spat at Miranda's retreating figure.  
Kate tried not to give Lizzie a disgusted look. The girl could be so dense sometimes.  
"Randa is just stressed. Ethan had some trouble with his costumes and Gordo has been on her case. Plus she has been really busy with dress making," Kate lied.  
Lizzie looked at her with disbelief. Something was up and Kate knew it.  
"Whatever," Lizzie retorted and made her way to the bottom of the stage to flirt with Gordo.

Miranda stormed back stage, her hands reaching behind her head to undo her pony tail. She had the biggest urge to slap her best friend and jump on her boyfriend for all to see that David Gordon belonged to Miranda Sanchez.  
"Who do you think Dave will ask to Prom?" Parker asked Abby. Miranda paused in front of the dressing room to listen to Gordo's ex girlfriends talk.  
"I heard he has a girlfriend," a new voice added.  
"Is it Lizzie? Have you seen the way she has been throwing herself at him? Good gods girl."  
"I think there is something going on with him and Miranda."  
"Miranda? Yeah, right!"  
"Brooke said she saw them being extra chummy. And Lydia said she saw Gordo leave Miranda's house the other night."  
"No way."  
"Yes, way."  
"There is no way. I hope that is all a bunch of crap. I think I may ask him to take me to prom!"  
Miranda frowned and continued to breeze through the hall way in search of an empty room. Finally finding the green room, she opened the door and threw herself onto the couch.  
"Something bothering you, Mir?" Larry Tudgeman inquired from the door.  
"I am going to kill all of the female cast members starting with Lizzie," Miranda snarled.  
Larry sighed. He was afraid of this. He joined the angry girl on the couch.  
"Why are you and Dave keeping this a secret?"  
"I didn't want to hurt Lizzie."  
"And now?"  
"I want to scream out that David Gordon is property of Miranda Sanchez and kiss him in front off all the cast and crew," Miranda pouted.  
"I'm sorry, kid," Larry replied and placed his head on her's in a sibling way.

"Should I be concerned that my boyfriend is in a room alone with another girl?" Kate teased from the doorway.  
"Should I be jealous that my boyfriend is in the hallway with a hott blonde?" Miranda smirked.  
"I don't know. Should she be, Kate?" Gordo asked putting an arm around Kate.  
"Hmm.." Kate mused putting her head on Gordo's shoulder. Pillows from the couch were launched at them with shouts.  
"Hey! Hey! Hey! No attacking the director!" Gordo cried out.  
Miranda jumped up from the couch and on to Gordo's back.  
"Aww. Those kids are cute. Remember when we were like that?" Larry asked Kate, pulling her on to his lap.  
"Remember? We are still like that, Lawrence," Kate replied snobbishly.  
"That's my girl."

Gordo carried Miranda out of the green room.  
"You better put me down if you don't want your fan club to see?" Miranda said suddenly.  
"Ahh, so that is what has been bothering you," Gordo declared, putting her down. "Randa, we have been over this several times. I don't care about the other girls. I care about you."  
"I know. It's just-"  
"No you obviously don't know. I am going to do something to prove it to you. Just you wait."  
"Gordo, Gordo, no!" Miranda protested knowing well how Gordo's scheme's never worked out.  
"Miranda, Miranda. Yes, I will," Gordo replied and placed a polite kiss on her lips."Come on. Lets go grab Larry and Kate then finish off rehearsal. We have to run through it entirely before I can let everybody go."  
Miranda groaned and allowed her boyfriend to escort her down the narrow halls. The couple was once again oblivious to watching eyes.  
_What am I going to tell her?_

"I don't know about you guys, but I would like to wrap this up sometime before I am 30. So, ladies and gents, please take your places…." Gordo announced before falling back into a chair in the front row. "Ken- cue the music."  
The creative crew or Gordo, Miranda, Kate and Veruca sat across the front row. Kennedy was manning the sound board in the back and Eric was backstage.  
"Should we splatter paint on the floor trailing Wilma?" Miranda whispered to Kate, watching "Wilma" stroll out of the kitchen with "Maggie" behind her.  
Maggie: You git out of my kitchen and stay out!  
Wilma: Okay! Okay! Don't get excited.  
"Definitely add more paint," Kate replied. Silence once again fell upon the crew as they watched their cast bring Kurtz Gordon's play Henrietta the Eighth to life.  
"Hey, are we getting a real pie for the last scene?" Eric asked.  
Gordo shrugged and turned on his headset. "Ken- are you baking a pie or are we buying it?"  
"David Gordon! That is such a sexist question to ask! Tell Miranda to put on her head set so I can complain to her! Just because I am in home ec doesn't mean-"  
"Kennedy--" David started, but there was no way to stop the ranting co-director. Groaning, he took off his head set and put it on Miranda.  
"Um, hello?"  
"Hi Randa!"  
Miranda laughed at the perky response from the usually reserved girl.  
"What can I do for you?"  
"Can you slap your boyfriend around?" Kennedy was one of the select few who knew of the Gordo and Miranda relationship. She had walked in on the couple making out one afternoon at Miranda's. After laughing at the red faced duo, she grinned and asked for her gown.  
"Anything for you, Ken."  
"Excellent. Anyway, tell Gordo that Marlene Jager is going to be bringing in fresh baked pies at both performances. Boys are so fun to mess with!"  
"Will do. Tomorrow you are coming over right?"  
"Yep."  
Miranda grinned and took off the head set. "Marlene will be supplying the pies."  
"At the peak of my delirium you girls have to play games don't you?"  
Miranda just looked at him innocently, before returning her attention to the stage. Gordo rolled his eyes at the brunette. A feeling of pride swelled in him as he watched Henrietta chase Ray. Oh yeah, He had a good cast.


	8. Too Close

Chapter 8: Too Close

Lizzie studied Gordo, as he stared intently at his government book. She and Gordo had been assigned a presentation on an amendment. She had no interest in the class. If she had her way she would spend all day in math, drama and music. Twirling her hair around her pointer finger, she leaned closer to Gordo, inhaling the scent of his cologne. She had always loved the way he smelled.

"Liz, what are you doing?" Gordo asked. Lizzie had been flying around him all morning. As much as he loved his best friend, he really wanted to meet up with his fellow directors to set up how he was asking Miranda to prom.

" Are you happy with Isabelle?" Lizzie asked, nervously. Gordo grew silent. Memories flashed in his head.

"I am very happy with Isabelle."

"Do you love her?"

"No," Gordo replied. Lizzie sighed with relief. "I am in love with her."

"Oh." Lizzie got up from the table and wandered into the kitchen.

Gordo looked at the blonde sadly. "Liz, maybe it's best if we finish this on Monday. I have a meeting at school."

"Yeah," Lizzie responded looking at the window. Placing a chaste kiss on her cheek, Gordo gathered his books and walked out the door.

Lizzie watched him go from the kitchen window. She lost him. She knew this other girl was different. Cursing, she chucked the dish rag in the sink and headed upstairs. She needed to call Miranda. She also needed a plan. She still cared a great deal about Gordo. She was going to get him back some way, some how.

* * *

Hours later, Gordo found himself curled up on the couch with Miranda. The rest of the Sanchez family was once again, MIA.

"Where are your parents, again?"

"Work and Stevie is at her friend Maxie's for the night."

"Your parents really trust us."

"No. They trust me. You are lucky my dad hasn't ambushed you yet. I heard him talking to his co-worker about some truth drug.I wouldn't accept any drinks from him."

Gordo chuckled and pulled Miranda over him.

"I talked to Lizzie today.

"And?" Miranda replied, nuzzling his neck.

"She asked me if I loved "Isabelle."

"What did you tell her?"

"I said no."

Miranda shot up as if she had been slapped. Several emotions crossed her face.

"Oh," Miranda responded weakly and moved to get off of Gordo. He reached out and caught her around the waist, pulling her on to his lap.

"Let me finish. I told her that I didn't love her because I was in love with her. I am in love with you, Miranda."

Miranda didn't say anything. Wordlessly, she straddled Gordo's lap and kissed him in the way only lovers would.

"Me too," she muttered against his lips. Gordo placed a hand behind her head and kissed her again. The two became so engrossed with one another they did not hear the knock on the door nor the opening of it.

"Miranda! Are you home? I really need to talk to you."

Miranda and Gordo recognized the voice instantly and sprang a part. Acting fast, Miranda re-buttoned her blouse, and pulled her hair into a messy bun. Gordo ducked into the hall closet as Miranda walked out into the foyer where Lizzie was standing.

"Hey Lizzie. Sorry, I was in the bathroom. What's up?"

"Do you know anything about Gordo's Isabelle?"

Miranda was taken back by Lizzie's straight out question. Usually she would ramble before jumping in for the kill.

"I don't know anything.What has you so worked up?"

"He's in love with her, Miranda! He is in love with some girl we don't even know! I am losing him to a stranger! He is supposed to be in love with me!" Lizzie cried.

Miranda suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Lizzie was in love with Gordo.

"I always figured that he and I were meant to be, you know? I've always thought that we would go our own ways then come back to each other. Gordo and I are meant to be? Right, Miranda? Didn't you used to say that we were perfect for one another? But this girl,whoever she is, is going to end that. I need you to help me, Rand. I need to you to help me break up Gordo and Isabelle. He loves me still. I know it, please Randy."

Miranda was definitely going to be sick.

"He's happy,Liz. Why do you want to ruin that?"

"He is supposed to be happy with me!"

"Lizzie, I think you should go," Miranda whispered. No matter how much she loved her best friend, every word she was saying was upsetting her.

"What?" Lizzie asked, shocked by the request. "Why? Randy, I need your--"

"Lizzie, I think it would be best if you left," a new voice stated. The two girls froze at the sound of Gordo's voice.

"Gordo! What are you doing here?" Lizzie gasped.

"I needed to talk to Miranda. I heard what you said Lizzie. We won't get into that tonight, but I would prefer if you leave."

"I was here first, Gordo. Why don't you go to your little girlfriend if you need to talk to. Miranda is my best friend." Lizzie shot back nastily.

Gordo glared at Lizzie. Miranda closed her eyes. Her head was starting to pound. Her peaceful night with her boyfriend was shot to hell.

"Actually Lizzie, I was here first. If you didn't notice my car has been parked in front of Miranda's for a while. And as for my girlfriend, she is none of your concern and is very close in location."

"She's here? Some friend you are, Miranda! You are entertaining the enemy. I can't believe I have called either of you my best friends. I hope you are happy with Gordo and Vampira. You should really get that hickey checked out, Gordo. It's the nastiest thing I have ever seen!" Lizzie sneered before storming from the house.

Gordo's hands shot to his neck at the mention of the new forming mark. He cursed under his breath and went to examine it in the mirror.

Miranda wasn't sure what to do with herself. Sitting on the stairs, she placed her head in her hands.

"We can't do this, David. I can't do this. I should have just- This needs to stop. Look as us, David! Our best friend hates us! And she doesn't know that I am your girlfriend! How is it going to be if she finds out that all this time it was me?" Miranda yelled, her emotions finally getting the best of her.

Gordo joined her on the steps. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried. He never expected for things to get this crazy nor for Lizzie to still want him. Gordo groaned inwardly. He should have never pleaded for his mother to take him to the park when he was two. He should have just sat in his room with his blocks like a good little boy, instead of going to the park and being tackled by a 2 year old Lizzie McGuire. He should have ran away like a normal boy. But was little Davey Gordon normal? Nope! He befriend the chatty little blonde and the giggly Miranda Sanchez.

Gordo held his girlfriend tighter and kissed the top of her head. This insanity had to stop.

He had to talk to Lizzie and make sure Miranda didn't dump him. He didn't need this and the stress of the play.

"Miranda, look at me and listen. I won't deny that I was in love with Lizzie at one time and that I do not love her. She has been my best friend since I was 2 years old. I have no feelings for her other than friendship. You are the one I want, Miranda Isabelle Sanchez. I am in love with you. I will talk to Lizzie. Yeah, she will be upset, but this isn't about her. This is about you and me. Please don't let this stop us from being together," Gordo pleaded.

Miranda looked up at him with tears streaking down her face.

"Could you please go? I promise I will talk to you later, but I would like to be alone right now," Miranda requested, barely above a whisper. Gordo nodded and began to rise, before leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips. Miranda responded whole heartedly.

" I love you," he whispered.

"Me too."

Satisfied with her words, Gordo picked up his jacked and walked out the door.

Miranda pushed her long locks behind her ears and stood up. She walked to the window and watched Gordo leave. Picking up the phone next to her, she dialed one person she never thought she would when she needed an ear the most.

"Hi Kate. It's Miranda. Can you come over? I really need to talk to someone."


	9. So Much for Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 9: So Much for Calm Before the Storm

Gordo got into his Honda and stared out the window. Tonight was so far from what he had envisioned. He was ready for a much needed night of R&R with his girlfriend and good food.

Starting his car and putting it in gear, he caste one last look at the Sanchez house and drove off. He was going to have it out with Lizzie, tonight.

* * *

Lizzie sat in her car, crying her eyes out. She could not comprehend a single thing that happened. _Miranda and Gordo are probably off with Isabelle_, she thought bitterly. Lizzie could almost imagine some leggy blonde all over Gordo. Slamming her hand on the wheel she cursed Gordo, Miranda, Isabelle, and herself. She certainly got herself into a fine mess. Prom was sure going to be a blast now! Lizzie was pulled out of her thoughts by the opening of the passenger door.

"McGuire, it's time we talked. I will listen to your case but only if you listen to mind and do not hold anything against Miranda," Gordo declared.

Lizzie looked up in surprise and confusion. Wanting to make the situation a little better, she said okay and let Gordo into her car.

"I'm not sorry about what I said, Gordo. I am sorry that I let you get away. I still am in love with you. Please, lets give this a chance. Please," Lizzie pleaded grabbing on to Gordo's hands.

"I love her, Lizzie. I am in love with her. I think I may have been all my life. You can be a real selfish bitch sometimes, Lizzie. And I have never held that against you, but pleading with me now, makes me dislike you to the point of disgust. You have never cared before. Hell, you were with Danny Kessler one week after we broke up. One fucking week! We were together for almost 2 years! 2 years! And it only took you one week to move on. I loved you, Liz. I had loved you so much. You were my first love. Now, I have found someone I feel could be the love of my life and you are asking me to give it up? I have dated many girls since you, but this girl makes all the others irrelevant."

"Exactly, Gordo! I am loosing you to this other girl! We're best friends and I don't know anything about this girl. She is probably not even good enough for you!"

"She is the best thing to ever happen to me! Gordo shouted. By now the two best friends and ex loves were standing outside of Lizzie's black SUV.

"You told me I was the best thing!"

"You used to be! But I love her Lizzie! I love her. Can't you be happy for us?"

"No! How can I be happy for someone who is taking you away from me! Someone I don't even know!"

"Because you are our best friend!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lizzie growled.

"Miranda Isabelle Sanchez is the girl I am in love with. She is the girl I have been seeing for the last two months. I love her, Liz and she loves me. Just accept it as a true friend would and be happy. We have never denied you your happiness," Gordo confessed.

Lizzie felt as if she had been slapped in the face and kicked in the stomach.

Miranda was Isabelle…Miranda Isabelle Sanchez... Miranda was the one Gordo was in love with. Miranda her best friend for almost 18 years. Miranda the girl who knew all her secrets. Miranda the she trusted with her life. Miranda.. The one she had poured her heart out to was the mystery woman. Lizzie could feel her heart breaking at all of her many realizations.

"You son of a bitch!" She spat at Gordo, lunging at him. She back handed him and ran into her house. Tears were threatening to spill down her cheeks as she threw herself into the bathroom.

Jo McGuire stood outside of the door. She placed her forehead against the cool wood. Jo said a silent prayer for her vomiting daughter. She could hear Lizzie's anguish sobs and knew her worst fears had come true.

* * *

"You aren't going to end things with Gordo, are you?" Kate asked with concern written all over her face. Upon hearing the events of the evening, Kate broke out a quart of chocolate ice cream and marshmallows. The once enemy was surprised to receive a tear-filled call from Miranda, but was touched to know that Miranda had trusted her enough to call.

Miranda fell quiet to the question. "No. I won't. I thought about it. I even wrote out what I was going to say, but I love him, Kate. I have always loved him. Lizzie is my best friend, but I love myself more. I cannot throw away my happiness for others. I've don't that for too long."

Kate put down her spoon and pulled her friend into a hug. "Where's Gordo?"

" I have no idea."

"Do you think he went to talk to Lizzie?"

Miranda sent her bowl of ice cream to the ground at the thought.

_Oh no! After tonight how the hell am I going to deal with Lizzie?_

_

* * *

_

Gordo sat on the front porch of his house. He had to call Miranda to warn her about Lizzie. Sighing, he rested his head on the top of his knees.

"You're our son, David. You know we won't charge you if you need to talk," his mother, Roberta Gordon teased from the front door.

"I've been dating Miranda for almost 10 weeks now. We've been sneaking around, mostly hanging out at her house or working on play stuff. We were almost caught today by Lizzie. Liz showed up Miranda's and threw a fit over "Isabelle." Miranda wanted to keep things private until we told Lizzie. So, I told Lizzie I was dating a girl named Isabelle. I just never said it was Miranda Isabelle. Tonight everything hit the fan. After Lizzie upset Randa, I went to confront Lizzie and she lost it. So did I.I told her that Miranda was my girlfriend and that I was in love with her," Gordo explained quietly. "I just lost all control, but the way she was attacking Miranda. Yeah, she didn't know it was Miranda, but if your best friend was happy, shouldn't you be happy for them?"

Roberta looked at her only some with sympathy.

"I'm sorry, honey. Have you spoken to Miranda?"

"No. She is going to be so upset with me."  
"Why did you and Miranda keep your relationship a secret?"

"Miranda didn't want to upset Lizzie. She wanted to talk to her before saying anything. Miranda and Lizzie have been friends longer than I have with her. She didn't want to hurt her best friend. Miranda was suspecting that Lizzie still had feelings for me. I told her she was crazy."

"Honey, how do you feel about Lizzie?"

"I don't like her right now, but Lizzie is my best friend and I do love her. I am just not in love with her. I haven't been in a long time."

"And Miranda?"

"I'm in love with her, mom. I think I may have always been. Miranda has always been able to get me. I've never felt like I didn't have to be anything I am not. For our first month anniversary she made me curly fries. Actually made them herself! Its just little things she does that makes me go wow. I am so lucky to have a girl like her in my life."

Roberta walked back into the house and grabbed the umbrella and held it out to her son.

"Go pick up Miranda and bring her over. I have a coffee cake in the oven. It will be ready when you get back."

Gordo pecked his mother on the cheek and rushed to his car. Roberta Gordon watched her son drive off. The Gordon's were not always around due to their practice, but they adored their only child .After three miscarriages, they had almost give up hope for children, then God gave them a beautiful baby boy. Roberta smiled at the memory of Miranda and Gordo at her sweet 16. Gordo had been Miranda's escort. They were a striking pair at the top of the stairs of the Hennessey ballroom. They had almost resembled royalty as they had entered the ball room. Miranda had looked so beautiful in her sage gown. Though she had never said it out loud, Roberta always hoped that David would see what was in front of him with Miranda. Lizzie never seemed as suited for him as the brunette did. Smiling softly to herself, Mrs. Gordon closed the front door and returned to the kitchen. Where was that husband of hers to shares the news with?

* * *

"Thanks, Kate. Thank you so much," Miranda gushed.

"Anytime, Sanchez," Kate replied with a grin. "Don't worry, everything will work out. Just call Gordo. Lizzie will come around. She can be selfish, but she isn't a complete bitch. That is my job!"

"Thanks again, Sanders."

"Speaking of Gordo," Kate said as a black Honda pulled into the drive way. Kate and Miranda shared a quick hug before Kate skipped off to her red BMW.

"Come home with me, please Randy," Gordo requested from the bottom of the front porch. Miranda nodded in response. After retrieving her jacket, purse and locking up her home, the pair climbed into Gordo's car and were off to his house.

"Gordo, wait," Miranda said finally breaking the silence between. Gordo paused in mid motion of getting out of his car.

"Did you talk to Lizzie?" she asked timidly, all ready knowing the answer.

"Yes, I did. Can we talk about that inside?"

"Okay," Miranda shrugged and got out of the car.

Gordo caught Miranda by surprise as he pulled her to him and kissed her with all the passion he could muster after the long day. Miranda groaned into his mouth. She knew one thing was sure and that was that she loved being kissed by David Gordon.

"Don't ever stop doing that," she muttered against his lips.

"I won't."


	10. Monday Morning

Chapter 10:

Monday morning came all to soon for Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda. With Lizzie now aware of the relationship between Miranda and Gordo, the couple did not see any reason to hide it.

Gordo placed a short and comforting kiss on his girlfriend's lips before he opened the door to the Senior hall.

Miranda suddenly felt 13 again as she and Gordo walked down the hall. It was as if every eye was on her. She could almost feel the panic rising. It was no secret that Lizzie and Gordo had been a favored and ideal couple. Now, Miranda was standing in the arms many thought Lizzie would be in forever. She felt sick at the thought of standing in Lizzie's shadow again. Her nerves were calmed by a quick squeeze at her hand.

"Thank you," she breathed out.

Gordo smiled at her softly. He knew how much today was warring down on her nerves.

"Don't worry. No matter what happens, I love you. Kate, Larry, Ethan, Veruca, Kennedy, and Eric are all behind us. Lizzie will come around."  
Miranda gave him a quick kiss on the lips before heading off to her locker. Gordo watched her go. Shrugging, he opened him locker and got his books for this first class.

Miranda hummed to herself as she unloaded and reloaded her back pack.

"You're a back stabbing bitch. How could you stand there and let me share with you how I felt about Gordo and not say anything? I thought you were my best friend! Best friends don't steal other friend's boyfriends!" a voice hissed from behind Miranda.

_They have the absolute worse timing! _Miranda thought, slamming her locker.

"First things first, Lizzie. David is my boyfriend. He has been my boyfriend for almost 3 months. If you would let me get a word in edgewise instead of being a self- centered little brat, you would know how I feel about David. You never let me share anything, you just had to go off on your own little rant, basically saying to hell with anyone else. It's Lizzie's world and Lizzie's world alone. We were going to tell you, when and how was the problem. Your attitude right now is the reason why we didn't tell you anything. You're not my best friend anymore, Lizzie. My best friend would be happy for me, not chewing me out for something that has nothing to do with her. What goes on between David and I is none of your business. He is my boyfriend. He loves me and I love him, that is all you need to know. Now, excuse me, I have a class to get to," Miranda retorted, flinging her back pack over her shoulder.

"This isn't over, Sanchez. I will get him back."

"No. You won't," Miranda stated firmly, before walking to the opposite end of the hall where Gordo stood observing the two.

Lizzie watched her two best friends share a brief word and short kiss. She was going to make Gordo love her again and Miranda would pay for hurting her. How could they not see that this was about her?

"You want him back, don't you?"

"Yes."

"I can help you with that. Meet me at lunch in the parking lot."

Gordo studied his girlfriend with interest. She had not spoken much after her confrontation with Lizzie. All she would tell him was that Lizzie was pissed and wanted him back. Miranda was being too quiet for his liking. She wasn't a loud girl, but she also wasn't library quiet, either. Scooting closer, he took a piece of his Macbeth notes and wrote a not to his partner.

**Are you okay? **he scrawled.

**_Fine_**, Miranda wrote back.

**Are you lying to me?**

**_David, please. Just let me pay attention to Mr. Teneson. _**

**David? You rarely call me David. Randy, please talk to me.**

_**I have always called you David. Maybe I will call you it more often now. If you don't mind? I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind right now. I'm okay, but I am not. Do you understand? We will talk tonight. I promise. Love you.**_

Gordo folded the up the paper and slid it into the pocket of his jeans. _It should not be like this, _he thought. _Lizzie should be happy that I am happy. Miranda should be rattling on to Lizzie about prom and vice versa, not shooting each other dirty looks._

He could feel Lizzie's eyes on his back. She was up to something. He could tell from the way she played with her hair. Turning his back to stretch, he caught her eye.

I love you, she mouthed at him. Gordo just raised an eye brow and shrugged her off.

He knew exactly what she was playing at. He placed his hand on Miranda's knee for Lizzie to see. She needed to be reminded who his girlfriend was. He didn't realize that Lizzie was not the only he aggravated with the simple possessive gesture.


	11. Opening Night

Ah! Thank you so much for all the many reviews. Don't worry, it would be a typical Lizzie seeks revenge sort of story. Lizzie is upset, and may not be thinking clearly, but she is Lizzie. She'll start thinking with her heart again soon! Once again thank you for reading. And here is what I call a filler chapter 11.

* * *

Chapter 11:

"People! People! Everybody take their places! Curtains go up in 20 minutes. Kennedy, the music better be set. Kate: run a scenery and prop check with your crew. Miranda: my cast better be ready to roll or your ass is mine. Veruca: How's the house?"

Gordo rattled off as he made his was through the hysteria known as backstage on opening night.

"Don't worry, Gordo." "Back off, David." "I'll get Miranda on your ass." "All is well in the pit!" were the respective answers of the 4 women.

"Better lay off them, Gordon. They all have claws and I heard that Kennedy bites," Eric teased over the head set the 6 were all wearing.

Gordo exhaled loudly and looked out on to the set. Kate and her girls and guys had done a brilliant job. He had to hand it to the former shallow girl. Kate Sanders had come a long way from Hillridge Middle School.

"My girl did good, eh Gordon?" Larry asked.

"As good as my girl did. You look perfect for the role of Ray," Gordo responded to Larry's very snappy and classic business suit and hat. Larry just shrugged. A smirk was playing on his lips.

"G-man, we need to get the ball rolling!" Eric called out, pulling the other man away from the stage.

"You all look great. I am going to keep this short and sweet. Break a leg. If you mess up, I will really break your legs."

The cast and crew rolled their eyes at Gordo's sad attempt at a threat and humor.

Miranda placed a sympathetic kiss on her boyfriends cheek.

"Anyway, you guys. Just go out there and have fun," Eric added.

"On the count of three…1...2...3...Henrietta!"

"That was the lamest idea I have ever heard!" "Never do that again!"

Cast members groaned before breaking into laughter. As soon as the music was switched on, the crew scattered.

Lizzie and Miranda shared looks of distaste as they passed each other on the stairs.

Miranda and Lizzie hadn't spoken in what seemed like months. Neither showed signs of breaking down. Lizzie had changed from supportive friend of Gordo & "Isabelle" to a scorned ex lover of Gordo as soon as she found out the truth.

"We'll take care of her," Abby muttered to Lizzie as the two walked to the end of the stage.

Veruca watched the two girls with interest. She and Lizzie had once been close. Never as close as she and Miranda, but the sight of Lizzie and Abby made her uneasy. She and Miranda had hit it off in theater class their sophomore year. Veruca really liked Miranda and saw the steady demise of old Lizzie to the popular and almost diva like one.

"What are you doing, Lizzie?"

* * *

"Get a doctor! Get a doctor quick! Baldy's got a stomachache!" Lizzie's character Carol cried out, concluding the play.

"Curtain call people! We need everyone set for curtain call," Gordo and Eric called out passing through the backstage.

"Lizzie, Myra, Parker, Ethan, Danny, Baily. You are 2nd to last. Abby, you will be last. Holly, Brit, Candy, you ladies are up first. Then Ding & Dong. Coke Set. Then I want the Girls and their guys. Claire and Annabelle, Ray, and then Henrietta. After Henrietta I want the crew heads and then we will go. Got it? If you don't, oh well!" Eric rattled off.

"Ready to make your move?" Kennedy asked Gordo.

Gordo nodded in conformation before being swept away amongst the cast to the other side of the stage.

Miranda could feel eyes on the back of her neck. Shaking the weird creep up her spine, Miranda adjusted her music note necklace and stood in the wings with Kate.

"And all of this would not have been possible without the crew! Kate Sanders, Miranda Sanchez, Veruca Albano, Kennedy Onasis, David Gordon and I, Eric Matthews. We hoped you enjoyed the show. We are here all week! Thank you very much!"

"Wait," Gordo said taking the mic from Eric. " I have one more thing to say, well, ask… Miranda Sanchez, will you allow me the pleasure of being your prom date?"

Miranda grinned as Kate and Kennedy sent winks her way.

"Yes, David. I would love for you to be my prom date," Miranda replied. Gordo grinned, handed her a bouquet of pink and orange roses and placed a happy kiss on her lips. Those around them applauded while others frowned. The rumors were true and the proof was lovingly embracing right before there eyes.

Won't the days ahead be interesting?


	12. Ignoring the voices in my head

Chapter 12: Ignoring the voices in my head

Lizzie bitterly packed up her make up and costumes. Gordo had been too distracted for her to do anything. He had even had the audacity to ask Mrs. Biles to change partners. She was stuck with Frtiz Wellner.Lizzie cringed in mid- thought. Fritz was a strange kid obsessed with blue cheese and Princess Leia. Lizzie shook her head and picked up her two bags.

"Don't forget to collect the cast party money tomorrow in fifth!" Lizzie heard someone cry out as the door opened and two people walked in. Lizzie looked in the mirror and locked eyes with Miranda and Kate. It was only 4 years ago she would have laughed at the sight.. Maybe even freaked about it- now it made her numb.

"Hey Liz," Kate greeted politely. Lizzie glared at both of them and stormed out of the room to meet Abby and Candace.

"Well, that went well," Miranda commented and started packing up.

"I don't get it. You guys were beyond tight. How did it come to this?" Kate asked, picking up her old cheer bag.

"I don't know. I really do not know. She never freaked out when Gordo dated other girls. This is all messed up, Kate. It's like some parallel universe. You and I are better friends than Lizzie and I have been in years. She's practically taken over your role of top bitch and out running around with Abby, Candace, and Shannon. Did I miss a huge memo or something?"

Kate shook her head at the sad brunette and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's all apart of growing up. Ran- you and Lizzie have been best friends since before we all even met. She'll grow up one day and get a clue. Now stop your sulking and get a move on. Our men are waiting and I am hungry," Kate declared and made her way out the door. Miranda shook her head and chuckled at the Kate Sanders she once again called friend.

* * *

Candace Delgado, Shannon Smyth, and Abby Burton all stood outside the auditorium waiting for Lizzie to appear. The four girls were going to a party thrown by Shannon's boyfriend on the other side of town

"Liz, hurry your ass up!" Candace shouted at the blonde as she appeared out the door. Lizzie flung her long hair over shoulder and joined the other girls in Shannon's car.

The other girls chattered on, while Lizzie lost herself in her thoughts. As much as she hated to admit it, Gordo and Miranda looked extremely happy together. So happy it made her jealous. She couldn't remember looking that happy with someone. Now she sat and doubted if Gordo had ever been happy with her. His words had cut her deep, deeper than she realized. As childish as it may sound, she wanted to hurt them both for hurting her, but could she really blame them? _Yes, yes I can! No, I cant. Gordo and Miranda have every right to be together. _

"Stop it!" Lizzie blurted out loudly. Thankfully her shout went unnoticed by the other girls in the car. Laying her head against the glass, she saw two figures in the distance. She knew exactly who they were.

Get yourself together, McGuire! They hurt you! If they had just been honest there would be no mess. You wouldn't be out to break them up and most certainly not be in a car with Abby Burton, plotting ways to break them up. Why couldn't they just trust me?

Lizzie suddenly felt very lost.

* * *

Miranda felt weird. Sipping her soda, she watched Larry, Kate, Ethan, his date Olivia, Eric, Kennedy, Veruca, her boyfriend Max, and Gordo joke, laugh, and eat. No matter how much she was hurt by Lizzie's behavior, she missed her best friend. They had barely spoken to one another in 2 weeks. The 2 weeks felt like 2 lifetimes to the quiet brunette.

"Hey are you all right?" Gordo asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Miranda smiled, and replied, " Everything is almost perfect."

Gordo leaned over and kissed her softly. He knew what would make the moment perfect. Sadly, Lizzie was a world away from them and with the act she was pulling, he wasn't sure how long it would be before they would ever find her again.


	13. Gowns, Sex, and old Friends

Chapter 13:

Miranda sat in her room a couple of days later, at her drawing desk. One of Gordo's jazz cd's played in the background as she worked away on a sketch for her portfolio. Sighing, the girl put down her pencil and looked at the blue gown in front of her. This gown wasn't any gown. It was Lizzie's gown. Miranda pushed away from her desk and walked over to the dress. She pulled it out of the closet and placed in on her bed. Opening the door farther, she pulled out two silver shopping bags, one filled with shoes, the other with accessories.

Daniella Sanchez watched her daughter with interest. Miranda had filled her mother in of the drama with Lizzie the night before. She knew her stubborn daughter wouldn't show it while consumed with so much hurt, but Miranda missed her best friend. Miranda would not give up the Gordon boy, no matter what thought. Danielle really liked David. She had always hoped for a romance between her oldest and Roberta's only. Roberta had hoped so as well. Neither mother would ever express their thoughts to Jo McGuire. Jo adored a match between Lizzie and Gordo. She was dancing in the streets when the two began dating.

It wasn't that Roberta and Howard didn't like Lizzie, they loved her! The two just preferred the brunette for their son. In Roberta's eyes, Miranda was much more suited for their laid back son, instead of Lizzie and her usually over the top ways.

Stepping away from the door frame, Danielle made her way to her bedroom and picked up the phone.

"Berta? It's Dani. I think it's time we sit and have a chat with Jo. Could you do lunch tomorrow afternoon?"

* * *

Gordo sat on his laptop typing away on a scrip idea he had been toying with. With the play run almost over, he was relieved to be back at his work and preparing for his start at USC.

After the trip to New Zealand to see "Gorgeous," he would be heading down to LA to move into the dorms.

"David, could you spare a minute?" his dad asked from the door. David paused and turned to face his dad. "Sure, what's up?"

"Well, son. I know that you and Miranda have been seeing each other for sometime now. I also know that the prom is coming up which is why-"

"Oh my God, you are going to give me a sex talk aren't you?" Gordo blurted out in surprise.

"I just want to make sure you won't do anything without thinking. I know what it's like to be young and be with a beautiful young woman. I know all about the heat of the moment, especially on prom night.."

Gordo could not believe his ears. Sure, his dad had given the sex talk before, but now he was being more open. Covering his ears, he rose to his feet.

"Dad! Dad! Please, stop. Look, we have had this talk before. I know all about safe sex and everything else. Not from personal experience, but I know!"

"I know you are a smart young man, David, but just in case…" Howard Gordon said handing his son a bag and walked out of the room. Gordo sat down at his desk and opened the bag.

"Oh my God…"

His father had just given him a box of condoms.

* * *

Miranda parked her car and picked up the garment bag in the passenger seat. She debated what to do with the dress.

Should I leave it on the porch? Knock on the door? Call Mrs. McGuire?

Choosing to brave it, she got out of her car and made her way to the front door. She was about to place the items on the porch when the front door swung open. Lizzie stood in the door way, hands on her hips.

"What are you doing here?" She didn't mean for it to come out as nasty as it must have sound to the girl she calls her best friend.

"I brought you your dress and stuff. You paid for it and with prom around the corner," Miranda began to explain awkwardly. There was an uncomfortable silence between to the two girls.

"Thanks," Lizzie whispered taking the items into her arms.

"Well, I guess I will be going," Miranda said quietly, turning to leave.

Lizzie bit her lip as she watched Miranda step off the porch.

"Miranda, wait!"


	14. In The End

_Its been a long time, but it is finally finished._

* * *

Miranda turned to look at Lizzie. Lizzie, herself, looked rather taken back. She chewed on her lip nervously, before taking a step off of her porch. The two friends now stood in front of each other.

Miranda twisted the bracelet on her wrist.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Lizzie asked quietly.

Miranda looked down then up at Lizzie. "I don't know. I was scared, I guess. I was afraid to admit how I felt about him. I was afraid of how you would react. Then I found out about he felt and. . .I was afraid. I didn't want to hurt you, Liz."

"Well, you did. You let me make a fool of myself, Miranda."

"I am sorry, Lizzie. I am so sorry," Miranda pleaded.

Lizzie pushed her hair behind her ear with her free hand.

"I'm sorry too."

The girls stood together in silence.

"I am hurt and I am angry. We are supposed to be best friends. If you had just told me you liked Gordo, I would have been supportive. A little hurt yes, and possessive, of course, but all of this would of never had to happened. You and I would be giggling over hair styles instead of standing here right now," Lizzie explained.

"I am so sorry, Lizzie," Miranda apologized.

Lizzie looked down at the dress in her arms. "I know. I am sorry too. I was so mean to you. I said things. I did things. I let my emotions get the better of me. I really need to learn how to control that."

"Yeah," Miranda muttered.

"I just want him to be happy, Ran. I want all of us to be happy. If you two is what makes each other happy, then it is something I am going to have to accept. Gordo is a good guy. He deserves to be happy."

"I love him. He makes me happy. We make each other happy."

Lizzie nodded. "Then, I guess that is all that matters."

"So does this mean. . " Miranda began.

"I need time. I need time to think.. .to.. I need time. But like I said, the important thing is that you two are happy."

Miranda wrapped her arms around the girl in front of her. Lizzie pulled Miranda to her tightly. As the stepped away from the embrace, they shared a smile.

"I'll give you a call in a couple of days," Lizzie said, rustling the gown in her arms.

Miranda took this as her que. "Oh. Right. Give me a call sooner if there are any problems with the dress."

"I will," Lizzie replied. She smiled softly at her friend and climbed up the stairs.

Miranda waved and got into her car. Once in the privacy of her car, she let out the breathe she had been holding since the drama with Lizzie began. They were going to be okay.

**xx**

Lizzie closed the front door and leaned against it. She too, let out a long held breath. Gordo and Miranda were in love. The thought still left an ugly taste in her mouth, but it didn't bother her quite as much as it had done so. Lizzie mused over the couple as she set her dress out on the bare coffee table.

Miranda had put her heart and soul into the design for Lizzie's dress. Lizzie grinned at the intricate beading on the bodice. Lizzie had wanted to look like Cinderella. She should have known that Miranda would deliver a dress that would be exactly that.

She picked it up from the table and held it against her body. With a grin she twirled around. The gown flew in a rush around her. She laughed.

From the kitchen, Jo McGuire observed her daughter. A smile came to her lips, as she placed the phone to her ear. "Ladies, I think we have progress."

**xx**

Gordo was running on the track in hopes of running the embarrassment of his morning out of his system. He could not believe his dad. It was apparent that after years of being a shrink, his father had officially lost his mind. There was no other explanation. He turned the volume on his I-pod louder, as other thoughts invaded his mind. Nope, he would not go there, he decided. He closed his eyes and pushed himself to a quicker pace.

His running trance was brought to a short end, as his girlfriend appeared in his line of vision.

Miranda stood at the bottom of the bleachers, with her arms around her. She pulled her green sweater tighter. It was getting rather chilly.

Gordo stopped in front of Miranda, trying to catch his breath. She giggled at his disheveled state.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Miranda leaned over the railing to kiss him. Gordo welcomed the kiss.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as they parted.

"I talked to Lizzie."

"Oh." He wasn't expecting that. "And?"

"We're gonna be okay. She's hurt. And she's angry, but we're going to be okay."

Gordo nodded. "That's good. That is really good."

"Yeah."

Gordo grabbed on to the bar of the bleachers and hoisted himself up to join Miranda.

He pulled her into another kiss, only for it to be interrupted with her giggling.

"We're going to be okay, Dave."

"We're going to be more than okay, Ran," he replied. And with no real reason at all, the couple fell into a fit of laughter.

**xx**

"Okay! Okay! ONE MORE PICTURE!!" Jo McGuire shouted over the group of teenagers.

Lizzie rolled her eyes at her mom. "Moms!" She muttered to Miranda.

"Tell me about it," Miranda retorted. "Stop fussing, Gordo."

Gordo twisted with the button of his tux. "It's itchy," he complained. Miranda and Lizzie rolled their eyes.

"I am serious, you guys. I want one last picture," Jo demanded. All the other parents hustled their children into position. After a week of silence, Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo had made peace. Prom plans had quickly resumed including the coordination of the prom gang. Now, in the middle of the Sander's beautiful backyard, the entire main cast and crew of Henrietta the 8th posed for their parents. In the middle of the group, stood Kate and Larry, Ethan and Lizzie, and of course, Miranda and Gordo. Later when the pictures would be develop, the one shot that would be treasured the most would be the final picture. In the last picture, Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo would standing by each other laughing at whatever ridiculous thing Ethan would say, all blissfully happy.


End file.
